Juntos Até O Fim
by GrillowsSmackedCSI
Summary: Um serial killer veio de Nova York para Las Vegas e continua matando, Mac Taylor e Stella Bonasera terão de ir para Vegas para ajudar Catherine e Grissom a pegar esse assassino. Em meio de todo esse drama surge uma grande paixão. Catherine ama Grissom, que está com Sara. Stella ama Mac, que está com Peyton. Shipper: Grillows e Smacked
1. Chapter 1

GG- Gil Grissom  
CW- Catherine Willows  
SS- Sara Sidle  
GS- Greg Sanders  
NS- Nick Stokes  
WB: Warrick Brown  
SB- Stella Bonasera  
MT- Mac Taylor  
DM- Danny Messer  
PD: Peyton Driscoll

**Laboratório de Las Vegas**

Era início de turno em, todos estavam na sala de descanso esperando Grissom distribuir os casos, até que ele chega.

GG: Boa tarde! - disse ele entrando na sala.

GS/CW/NS/WB: Boa tarde!

SS: Boa tarde amor. - disse ela com uma voz meiga.

GG: Então, temos três casos hoje. Greg e Nick, homicídio em uma loja. Warrick e Sara assalto em uma empresa. Eu e Cath, assassinato em um parque. - disse ele.

SS: Gil, por que você tem que ir sempre com ela? Hoje eu quero ir com você!- disse meio alterada.

GG: Estamos num local de trabalho, por favor. Pare! Vai ficar do jeito que eu disse. Vamos Cath? - disse ele.

CW: Vamos! - disse ela.

Grissom e Cath foram para o local do crime. Chegando lá, viram o corpo de uma mulher pendurado em uma árvore. Fizeram todo o procedimento e voltaram para o laboratório. Depois de um tempo, Cath vai até a sala de Grissom.

CW: Posso entrar?

GG: Claro, entre.

CW: Gil, o corpo foi identificado. O nome da garota é Kimberly Hubermann, tem 17 anos, foi torturada, estrupada e depois morta. - disse ela.

GG: ...

CW:O que houve Gil?

GG: Há pouco tempo conversei com Mac e ele comentou sobre alguns assassinatos que ocorreram por lá e que ele estava investigando, parece que havia um serial killer. Pelo que percebi essa garota morreu da mesma forma. Vou ligar para ele pra confirmar.

**Laboratório de NY**

Mac Taylor havia acabado de dispensar todos. No laboratório havia ficado ele e Stella. Estavam saindo quando o celular de Mac toca.

_**Ligação On**_

MT: _Det. Taylor._

GG: _Oi Mac! É o Grissom._

MT: _Oi Gil, como vai?_

GG: _Bem. Mac, lembra daquele caso, do assassino que pendurava as garotas?_

MT: _Sim, lembro. Aquele filho da mãe conseguiu escapar, estamos a procura dele._

GG: _Então, parece que ele está agindo por aqui. E gostaria que você e quem estivesse junto nesse caso, viesse para cá, pra nos dar uma força._

MT: _Ok, então eu vou. Quero pegar esse assassino logo._

GG: _Te espero. Tchau_.

MT: _Tchau._

**_Ligação Off_**

**Laboratório de NY**

Stella estava de saída quando Mac a chama.

MT: Stell!

SB: Sim Mac.

MT: Teremos que ir para Las Vegas, o serial killer está atacando lá. Vá para casa e arrume suas coisas, às 21h passo lá para pegá-la.

SB: Ok.

Stella vai embora e Mac antes de ir, liga para Danny.

_**Ligação On**_

DM: _Messer._

MT:_ Danny, é Mac._

DM: _Oi Mac!_

MT: _Danny, eu e Stella estamos indo para Las Vegas esta noite, vamos resolver o caso daquele serial killer. Durante nossa ausência quero você e Lindsey no comando._

DM: _Ok. Pode ir tranquilo. Boa viagem!_

MT: _Obrigado. Tchau._

DM: _Tchau._

**_Ligação Off_**

Logo em seguida Mac vai para casa arrumar suas coisas.

**Laboratório de Las Vegas**

GG: Cath, eles estão vindo.

CW: Que bom! Quero resolver esse caso logo, espero que consigamos achar esse vagabundo. - disse ela com um tom de revolta.

GG: Tomara.

**Em NY..**

Ao chegar em casa, Mac encontra Peyton, sua namorada, que o esperava.

PD: Boa noite amor! - disse ela toda alegre.

MT: Boa noite!

PD: Estava te esperando para sairmos.

MT: Não vai dar. Eu e Stell estamos indo para Vegas resolver um caso.

PD: Você não vai sozinho com aquela vadia. - disse ela aos gritos.

Não deixem de comentar, como essa é minha primeira fic, quero a opinião de vocês, para saber se devo ou não continuar. CRÍTICAS SERÃO BEM VINDAS TAMBÉM!


	2. Chapter 2

GG- Gil Grissom  
CW- Catherine Willows  
SS- Sara Sidle  
GS- Greg Sanders  
NS- Nick Stokes  
WB- Warrick Brown  
SB- Stella Bonasera  
MT- Mac Taylor  
DM- Danny Messer  
PD- Peyton Driscoll  
AR- Adam Ross  
LM- Lindsay Monroe  
SH- Sheldon Hawkes

**Cap. anterior:**_ "PD: Você não vai sozinho com aquela vadia. - disse ela aos gritos."_

_–-_

MT: Eu não quero que você fale assim dela. Ela é minha melhor amiga, e eu não vou admitir isso! - disse nervoso e aos gritos também.

PD: Ok. Desculpe.- disse com cara de boazinha. Mas eu vou com você.

MT: Pra que? Não precisa.

PD. Porque eu quero ficar perto de você. Vou para casa arrumar minha coisas, depois você me pega. Tchau amor.

MT: Ok. Tchau. - disse ele com uma cara não muito boa.

_"Se pensa que vou deixar você viajar sozinho com ela está muito enganado"_pensou ela.

Depois de alguns minutos, Mac pega Peyton e em seguida vai para casa de Stella. Stella havia arrumado suas coisas e estava a espera dele. _"Esta vai ser uma grande chance para eu me declarar" _pensou. Mas quando chega ao carro de Mac tem uma grande surpresa, Peyton estava com ele. Ela entrano carro decepcionada e seguem para o aeroporto, para ela todas as suas chances haviam acabado.

**Laboratório de Las Vegas**

O turno havia acabado e Grissom estava com Catherine em sua sala até que Sara chega.

SS: Amor vamos embora?

GG: Vamos. Cath, quer carona?

SS: A não Gil, vocês ficaram o tempo todo juntos. Chega, né?- disse ela brava.

GG: Cath é minha melhor amiga, e hoje ela está sem carro, não vou deixar ela ir sozinha. Vamo Cath?

CW: Não Gil, a Sara não quer e eu não quero que briguem por minha culpa. Eu pego um táxi. - disse meio constrangida.

GG: Não Cath, faço questão de levá-la.

SS: Aí tem.- sussurrou Sara.

GG: O que disse Sara?

SS: Nada não. Vamos logo?

Eles deixaram Cath em sua casa e seguiram para o apê de Sara.

No outro dia, Catherine se levantou, tomou banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi para o aeroporto buscar Mac e Stella, que já estavam a sua espera.

CW: Olá pessoal!

SB: Oi Cath! Como está? Estava com saudades. - disse Stella dando um abraço em Cath.

CW: Estou bem Stell.

MT: Oi, Cath! Esta é Peyton minha namorada.

CW: Olá, prazer. - disse Cath, com um sorriso falso. Ela não tinha ido com cara de Peyton e também porque sabia que ela tratava Stella mal. - Vamos então?

SB/MT/PD: Vamos.

Então eles seguiram para o Laboratório de Las chegarem lá, foram muito bem recebidos por todos. Sara estava de folga e tinha ido ao laboratório para ver Grissom e acabou encontrando todos.

SS:Olá pessoal!

MT/SB/PD/CW: Olá!

Peyton teve uma grande simpatia por Sara, o que não aconteceu com Catherine. Ela também não havia gostado dela, primeiro por ser amiga de Stella e segundo, por não ter ido com a cara dela mesmo.

SS: Aonde estão pensando em ficar?

PD: Em um hotel.

SS: Nada disso, vocês vão para minha casa.

PD: Não irá incomodar?

SS: Imagina.

Catherine então cochicha para Stella: _"Pode ficar sossegada,você vai comigo."_Stella responde: _"Com todo prazer." _Então as duas sorriem.

Como Gil e Mac iam trabalhar, Sara e Peyton saíram para dar uma volta por Vegas, elas começaram uma grande amizade, parecia que elas se conheciam há anos.

**Laboratório de NY**

DM: Olá galera!

AR/LM/SH: Olá!

DM: Mac e Stell foram para Las Vegas resolver um caso e durante esse período, eu e Linds ficaremos no comando.

LM: Que bom! Stell ama Mac, essa será uma grande chance para ela se delarar.

DM: Eu não ficaria tão contente.

SH: Por que?

DM: Porque a chata da Peyton foi junto.

AR: Que pena.

LM: Coitada da Stell, a Peyton nunca gostou dela, sempre a infernizou.

SH: Stell sabe se cuidar.

DM: Pois é, mas vamos ao trabalho.

LM/SH/AR: Ok, chefe! - disseram rindo.

**Laboratório de Las Vegas**

Grissom então começa:

GG: Vamos ao que interessa. Com o assassino agia por lá?

SB: Ele estuprava, torturava...

MT: Deixava uma marca na testa delas...

CW: Seria as letras **P.S. **Certo?

SB: Isso mesmo. Seria as iniciais do nome dele.

CW: Paul Scott.

MT: Isso.

GG: E despois as pendurava em uma árvore pelos pés.

SB: Ok. Então estamos falando da mesmo assassino.

CW: Quais as características delas?

MT: São mulheres bonitas de olhos e peles claras, do estilo de você e dê Stell.

Elas se olharam espantadas, com um pouco de medo pois sabiam o quão perigoso era o assassino.


	3. Chapter 3

GG- Gil Grissom  
CW- Catherine Willows  
SS- Sara Sidle  
GS- Greg Sanders  
NS- Nick Stokes  
WB- Warrick Brown  
SB- Stella Bonasera  
MT- Mac Taylor  
DM- Danny Messer  
PD- Peyton Driscoll  
AR- Adam Ross  
LM- Lindsay Monroe  
SH- Sheldon Hawkes

**Cap. anterior:**_ "Elas se olharam espantadas, com um pouco de medo pois sabiam o quão perigoso era o assassino."_

Depois de um turno cansativo, eles resolvem ir embora, pois no outro dia iriam começar as buscas.

MT: Vamos Stell?

SB: Não Mac, vou para casa da Cath.

MT: Espere, Stell antes de ir quero falar com você. Vamos tomar um café?

SB: Sim vamos. Vou avisar a Cath.

MT: Te espero no estacionamento.

–-

SB: Cath, o Mac que falar comigo, vamos tomar um café e depois ele vai me deixar na sua casa.

CW: Boa sorte. Até mais tarde! - disse com um sorriso.

SB: Até.

Mac e Stella seguiram para uma lanchonete próxima dali. Pegaram uma mesa um pouco afastada e sentaram para conversar.

MT: Stella queria pedir desculpas pelo modo que a Peyton vem te tratando, sei que vai ficar na casa da Catherine por causa dela.

SB: Mac, não precisa se desculpar, já estou até me acostumando, nem ligo mais. - disse de cabeça baixa.

MT: Mas eu ligo e não gosto nenhum pouco. - disse erguendo a cabeça dela com a mão no queixo. Estou precisando ter uma conversa séria com ela.

SB: Não quero que briguem por minha culpa.

MT: Por você eu brigo sim! Não gosto que tratem assim minha melhor amiga.

SB: Mac..- ela tentou falar mais ele a interrompeu.

MT: Stell, eu te conheço a anos, você sempre esteve comigo quando precisei, a Peyton conheço a pouco tempo, não é ela que esteve sempre ao meu lado, me apoiando, me dando conselhos. E se algum dia eu tiver de escolher entre você e ela, é lógico que vou escolher você.Ela é só minha namorada, você é minha melhor amiga, de hoje e sempre.

SB: Você também é meu melhor amigo, mas Mac, do jeito que está falando parece que você não a ama.

MT: Vou ser franco, eu tenho um grande carinho por ela, mas acho que amor..

SB: Mesmo assim, quero que seja muito feliz com, um dia quem sabe até possa amá-la de verdade.- disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

MT: O que foi Stell?

SB: Não foi nada, quero ir embora.

MT: Ok. Eu te levo.

Mac deixou Stella na casa de Catherine, um pouco confuso, não havia entendido a reação dela. Depois seguiu para o apartamento de Sara.

PD: Oi amor!

MT: Oi querida! Oi Sara! - disse com uma cara não muito boa.

SS: Oi Mac!

PD: Amor, essa noite nós vamos sair. - disse ela toda animada.

MT: Pra onde?

SS: Pra uma balada. O Gil também vai.

MT: Vou me arrumar.

PD/SS: Ok.

Sara e Peyton já estavam prontas e logo que Mac se arrumou, eles seguiram para a balada, lá encontrariam Grissom. Depois de estarem reunidos, eles entraram e se acomodaram.

Stella já havia chegado na casa de Catherine, então tomou banho e ficaram conversando.

CW: Stell como foi com Mac?

SB: Ele me disse que se tivesse de escolher entre eu e Peyton ele me escolheria.

CW: Acho que ele te ama!

SB: Eu acho que não ele gosta de mim como amiga.

CW: E você o ama, né?

SB: Com todas as minha forças. Mudando de assunto, você pensa que não percebi o jeito que você olha o Grissom, você ainda o ama, né?

CW: Sim, a cada dia o amo mais, mas ele está com Sara. Mas vamos mudar de assunto? Não tô afim de me derramar em lágrimas.- disse dando um sorriso.- Vamos sair para algum lugar?

SB: E a Linds?

CW: Está passando as férias na casa da minha mãe.

SB: Uma baladinha, pode ser? - disse um pouco animada.

CW: Ok. Vamos nos arrumar.

Catherine pôs um lindo vestido vermelho com um decote um pouco grande na frente, e uma sandália prata. Stella colocou um vestido azul, com um grande decote nas costas e uma sandália preta. E foram para balada.

Ao chegar lá, por onde passavam essas lindas mulheres arrancavam suspiros dos homens e deixavam as demais mulheres com inveja. Stella para de andar por um momento, havia ficado surpresa com o que tinha visto. Catherine também para.

CW: Stell você está bem? O que houve?

SB: Cath, olha ali.

CW: Não acredito!


	4. Chapter 4

GG- Gil Grissom  
CW- Catherine Willows  
SS- Sara Sidle  
GS- Greg Sanders  
NS- Nick Stokes  
WB- Warrick Brown  
SB- Stella Bonasera  
MT- Mac Taylor  
DM- Danny Messer  
PD- Peyton Driscoll  
AR- Adam Ross  
LM- Lindsay Monroe  
SH- Sheldon Hawkes

**Cap. anterior: **_"SB: Cath, olha ali._

_CW: Não acredito!"_

Stella tinha visto Mac, Peyton, Grissom e Sara sentados em uma mesa um pouco distante de onde elas estavam. Elas se afastaram mais um pouco para que eles não as vissem, mas não adiantou.

GG: Olhem quem está aqui. - disse com um grande sorriso.

SS: Quem amor?

GG: A Cath e a Stell.

PD: Grande coisa.

SS: Vocês não convidaram ela, né?

GG/MT: Não.

MT: Vou lá comprimentar Stell.

PD: Não vai não.-disse com cara de brava.

MT: Vou sim e você não vai me impedir. Já volto. - disse ele se levantando.

GG: Vou com você. - disse ele acompanhando Mac.

SS: Não acredito que vão nos deixar para falar comaquelas piranhas.

PD: Que raiva!

–-

MT: Oi Stell, oi Cath!

GG: Olá garotas!

SB/CW: Olá!

MT: Stell, você está muito linda!

SB: Obrigada Mac!

GG: A Cath também está muito linda!

CW: Obrigada Gil! - disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

GG: Querem se sentar conosco?

CW: Não, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.

MT: Ok. Até mais!

GG: Até.

SB/CW: Até!

Então eles voltaram para junto de suas namoradas. Catherine e Stellaforam para a pista e começaram a dançar. Todos os homens ficavam impressionados inclusive Mac e Grissom, eles as secavam com os olhos.

PD: Mac vamos dançar?

MT: Melhor não.

PD: Por que? Vamos, por favor!

MT: Ok.

SS: Vamos também amor?

GG: Não quero, prefiro ficar aqui.

SS: Gil eu estou cansando. Você prefere ficar olhando aquela vadia do que ir daçar com sua namorada?

GG: Não sei do que está falando, que vadia?

SS: A Catherine.

GG: Nunca mais repita isso. Eu não quero você falando assim dela.

SS: Vai ficar defendendo mesmo?

GG: Chega Sara.- disse ele um pouco alterado.

SS: Ok. Desculpe. Vamos por favor, você nunca dança comigo.

GG: Ok.

Eles foram para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Stellaao ver Mac com Peyton diz.

SB: Cath não estou muito bem.

CW: O que houve?

SB: Vamos sair daqui, vamos beber um pouco de pois a gente volta.

CW: É melhor mesmo.- disse ela ao ver Grissom e Sara.

Então elas se sentaram um pouco e começaram a beber

SB: Olha la, ele está todo feliz com ela.

CW: Se soubesse que eles estariam aqui, teria escolhido outro lugar.

SB: A gente vem para tentar esquecê-los um pouco e olha no que dá.

CW: Vamos dançar mais um pouco?

SB: Vamos.

Elas voltaram para a pista e começaram a dançar, dançaram bastante.

PD: Mac vamos nos sentar um pouco?

SS: Vamos também Gil?

GG: Vão vocês, daqui a pouco a gente vai.

Nesse momento começa a tocar uma música lenta, então Grissom tira Catherine para dançar, Mac vendo que Stella havia ficado sozinha também a tira para dançar, deixando Peyton e Sara furiosas.

GG: Cath, você está maravilhosa!- disse ele que estava muito feliz, pois estava com a mulher da sua vida em seus braços.

CW: Obrigada querido!

SB: Mac você deveria ter convidado a Peyton para dançar e não eu, ela é sua namorada.

MT: E você é minha melhor amiga. Não posso dançar um pouco com minha amiga linda?

SB: Claro que pode, mas deixa ela ver que você está dançando comigo, vai armar um escândalo.

MT: Esquece ela um pouco e além disso, tenho que te proteger desse marmanjos que não tiram o olho de você.

SB: Está com ciúmes?

MT: Não é isso.

Mac trouxe o corpo de Stella bem junto ao seu, naquele momento ele sentiu algo diferente, estava sendo bom para eles, mas infelizmente Peyton interfere:

PD: Vadia larga meu namorado.

SB: Não quero que você me chame mais assim, a única vadia aqui é você!- disse dando um tapa no rosto de Peyton.

Stella sai de perto deles e decide ir embora. Catherine foi atrás dela. Elas saíram conversando, mas de repente tudo fica em silêncio. Stella percebe que Catherine não está mais ao seu lado, procura mas de repente vê tudo ficar escuro.

Gostaram? Até mais...


	5. Chapter 5

GG- Gil Grissom  
CW- Catherine Willows  
SS- Sara Sidle  
GS- Greg Sanders  
NS- Nick Stokes  
WB- Warrick Brown  
SB- Stella Bonasera  
MT- Mac Taylor  
DM- Danny Messer  
PD- Peyton Driscoll  
AR- Adam Ross  
LM- Lindsay Monroe  
SH- Sheldon Hawkes  
PS- Paul Scott (assassino)

_**Cap. anterior:**__ "Stella percebe que Catherine não está mais ao seu lado, procura mas de repente vê tudo ficar escuro."_

Mac ficou furioso com o que Peyton havia feito.

MT: Você não tinha o direito de falar assim com Stell, ela não merecia.

SS: Já é demais, né? Vocês nos largam sozinhas para ir dançar com aquelas vadias e depois é nós que estamos erradas?

GG: Não se dirija a elas assim nunca mais Sara, está ouvindo? Nunca mais! - disse bravo.

MT: Pra mim chega! Estou indo embora. Tchau!

PD: Espere Mac..- disse quase chorando.

GG: Vou com você Mac, vamos parao meu apartamento.

SS: Não Gil, não vá..

GG: Tchau!

Ao sair do lugar onde estavam, Grissom teve uma surpresa, ele vê uma bolsa e se lembra que Catherine estava com uma igual. Então ele pega, abre e vê que os documentos de Catherine estão dentro dela.

GG: Mac, essa bolsa é da Cath. Ai meu Deus!

MT: Olha o que eu achei, é o celular da Stella. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

GG: Verdade! Elas não estavam tão bêbadas a ponto de perderem tudo.

MT: Acheia bolsa da Stella também.

PD: Não se preocupem, essas vagabundas devem ter ido com o primeiro que encontraram, não é assim que as mulheres do tipo delas agem? - disse rindo.

SS: É assim mesmo. Tô com você amiga. - disse rindo também.

Mac não gostou nada do que ouviu. Ele só se virou e deu um tapa na cara de Peyton com toda sua força, que fez ela parar no chão.

MT: A única que faria isso é você, sua vagabunda. - gritou.

Grissom segurou Mac que estava muito nervoso e o tira dali. Sara levanta Peyton do chão.

SS: Gil para onde vocês vão?

GG: Para minha casa.

SS: Não vai com a gente?

GG: Não.

Então Grissom leva Mac para sua casa e desaba. Mac percebe que ele estava chorando e diz:

MT: O que houve?

GG: Eu não sei o que faço. Sempre fui apaixonado pela Cath, mas ela não sente o mesmo por mim. Tive várias oportunidades de me declarar, mas por medo, falta de coragem não fiz nada e olha no que deu, a mulher da minha vida foi sequestrada e talvez eu nem a veja mais. Se eu tivesse tido coragem, poderia ser que a gente estivesse junto, daí isso nem teria acontecido, eu estaria lá para protegê-la.

MT: Gil, a gente tem que tentar manter a calma. Eu também não estou bem, minha melhor amiga sumiu também. Sabe Gil, eu já amei muito a Peyton, mais de uns dias pra cá, esse amor desapareceu, só consigo ter um carinho por ela. Já a Stella, eu sempre amei como amiga, mas depois que tivemos aquela conversa lá na lanchonete e depois que dançamos, eu comecei a sentir algo diferente, ainda mais quando ela me disse que queria que eu fosse feliz com a Peyton, ela foi sincera, mas percebi que ela estava sofrendo, acho que ela sente algo por mim.

GG: Só um conselho se você a ama vai em frente. .

Catherine e Stella foram levadas para o cativeiro desacordadas, mas depois de um tempo Catherine acordou, viu que aquele maníaco as observava.

CW: Quem é você? Onde estamos?

PS: Tem certeza que não sabe?

Então um filme passou pela sua cabeça, ela se lembrou do assassino, e de Mac falando que os alvos dele eram mulheres do estilo delas. Nesse momento Stella acorda e Catherine cochicha:

CW: "Stell esse é o assassino que estamos procurando, o serial killer" - Stella então diz.

SB: O que você quer de nós?

PS: Pensa que sou bobo? Sei que veio de NY para cá atrás de mim, sei muito bem quem são.

CW: Como é que sabe quem somos?

PS: Eu sei de tudo! E agora vocês estão em minhas mãos, agora farei de vocês o que eu quiser.- disse rindo.

CW: Logo vão nos procurar e você saíra daqui direto para a prisão.

PS: Ha ha. Já vocês sairão daqui direto para o caixão.

Gostaram? Comentem! Por favor!


End file.
